Shibuya Gang Infirmery
by Nat-kun
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, 23 ans, tente de recommencer sa vie. Ex-Vice-Capitaine dans l'un des gangs de Shibuya, La Deuxième Division De La Cour, il tente de tourner la page et c'est trouvé un emploi d'infirmier dans un internat pour garçon très côté. Mai
1. How To Change His World

**Titre:** Fanfiction Bleach_**Shibuya Gang Infirmery**

**Résumé: **Ichigo Kurosaki, 23 ans, tente de recommencer sa vie. Ex-Vice-Capitaine dans l'un des gangs de Shibuya, La Deuxième Division De La Cour, il tente de tourner la page et c'est trouvé un emploi d'infirmier dans un internat pour garçon très côté. Mais entre le sublissime directeur et les élèves dangereusement entreprennants, le jeune homme n'est pas au bout de ses peines... Et quand le passé s'en mèle...

**Chapitre: 1_How To Change His World**

**Rating:** K+ pour l'instant mais ça peut changet selon ce que je voudrais écrire

**Disclamer:** Tite Kubo est le seul et unique créateur de Bleach et de ses personnages, par contre, j'en ai fais ce que je voulais, c'est à dire n'importe quoi...

**Remerciements:** Aux deux crétins complétement amoureux l'un deux l'autre qui m'inspirent ces histoires en me raccontant leur vie (surtout leur vie sexuelle) et qui sont mes amis, je crois. J'ai nommé Keita et Tony (ce sont des pseudos mais ils se recconnaîtront).

**Dédicace:** A mon chéri, mon chouchou Nathan(et l'anonymat alors?) à qui je dois mes pseudos.

_En itallique ce sont les pensées_

* * *

La voiture ralentit pour faire front au portail fermé. Par la fenêtre ,il apperçu le lycée, consruits dans ce qui semblait être du marbre . _"Eh,bien,on peut pas dire qu'ils manquent de moyens!"_ L'automobile d'un noir métalique redémara pour se diriger vers le parking qu'il avait repéré près de l'établissement. Coupant le moteur, il éteignit la cigarette qu'il avait à la bouche dans le cendrier, attrapa la lanière de sont sac et sortit du véhicule. Déjà, un homme accourait vers lui,un grand sourire au lèvre, dans un cri qu'il cru dicerner comme son nom:

_ Ichigooooooooooooooooooooo!!!Tu m'as tellement manqué!Tu m'as fait peur tu sais lorsque tu es partit rejoindre les Divisions de la Cour,hein,tu sais?Et puis voilà que tu me demande de te trouver un boulot, j'éttas tellement conteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent!!!Tu peux pas savoir comment!

Le dit Ichigo contempla un instant l'homme qui le serrait dans ses bras à l'étouffer ,un air éberlué fixé au visage:

_Dis ,moi...Kaien....Tu n'aurais pas passé un petit peu trop de temps avec papa?

_Si,peut-être...Tu crois?

_"Non,je ne le crois pas j'en suis sur" _Le roux ne pris pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être les portes de l'internat. Son frère avait toujours été énergique mais là ,il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'arreter.S'il devenait comme Isshin, Ichigo ne saurait plus quoi faire à part le tuer ou se suicider. Un taré dans son entourage,c'était déjà assez!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le lycée comprenait deux grands bâtiments reliés entre-eux par des passerelles de verre. Le premier immeuble acceuillait les dortoirs et prenait la forme d'un carré. Il y avait en conséquence, au rez-de-chaussé, une cour intérieure autour de laquelle s'organnisaient différentes chambres. Kaien informa le roux qu'il s'agissait des appartements réservés aux surveillants, administateurs, à certains professeurs et aux élèves turbulents à surveiller. Au premier étage s'organisaient les chambres individuelles des élèves de dernière année. Le second palier ainsi que le troisième comprennaient les chambres à deux ou trois des élèves de première et deuxième année.

_Ils alternent tous les ans, précisa le brun.

_Pardon?

_Ca veux dire que une année le deuxième étage est envahit par les secondes et que l'année suivante, une fois passés en première, ils restent au deuxième et les nouveaux élèves emménagent au troisième. A leur passage en terminale, les chambres sont à nouveau libre pour les secondes.

_Oh, je vois...Ca évite les déménagements inutiles...

_En effet! Le deuxième bâtiment est celui utilisé pour les cours et l'administration. Certains élèves ne sont pas internes donc il est mis à l'avant par rapport à l'autre. Les passerelles qui relient les deux bâtiments sont contrôlées par des portes éléctroniques qui s'ouvrent grâce à des pass. Ces mêmes pass servent à contrôler les entrées dans ce bâtiment. Du coup, on peut avoir des renseignements sur les présences et les retards des élèves. C'est plus facile à gérer.

Ils arrivèrent sur ces mots devant une porte où une plaque doré signalait le bureau du directeur.

_Bon, Ichi, je te laisse. Le directeur te parraîtra sans-doute un peu froid, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et il a un bon jugement. dit Kaien.

Et il laissa son frère seul devant la porte de bois. _"Salaud!"_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ichigo inspira profondément avant de pousser la lourde porte. Il pénétra dans un bureau aussi vaste que bien ordonné. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une immense bibliothèque en ébène et toute la pièce semblait jouer sur le contraste noir/blanc. Dérière l'incroyable table entièrement en verre, se tenait un homme d'une beauté froide et d'une classe absolue qui portait son costume noir, semblabe à un smoking, comme on porte une tenue décontactée, sans pour autant avoir l'air inaccessible. _"Pas repousssant..."_

_Kuchiki Byakuya, se présenta-t-il.

Le nom sonna vaguement dans la mémoire du roux, lui évoquant quelque chose de sa vie passée, bien avant qu'il ne "tourne mal". Il n'eût cependant pas le loisir de s'interroger car l'homme, lui présentant le confortable fauteuil rembouré en velour noir en face de lui, commença l'entretient.

_Présentez-vous, je vous prie.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, 23 ans, j'ai suivi un cursus médical avant d'abandonner mes études et entrer dans un gang. Je suis ici grâce à un coup de main, un piston même, de mon frère, Kaien, qui m'a trouvé ce poste d'infirmier scolaire.

_Votre franchise est désarmante... Bien que je connaisse votre passé, j'aurai cru qu'il me faille vous tirer les vers du nez avant que vous n'osiez me l'avouer...

_Je suis peut-être un voyou, enfin ex-voyou, mais j'ai toujours mis la franchise avant tout, ça m'a pas apporté que des bonnes choses...

_Je comprends, dit simplement le brun. Que pensez-vous du poste d'infirmier qui vous a été proposé? Croyez-vous pouvoir en assumer la résponsabilité?

_Franchement... Je sais que c'est un travail que, professionnellement, je peux faire. Mais je ne pense pas que me mettre en relation avec des jeunes influencables soit une très bonne idée...Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait, ni d'innocent, vous le savez, et ça risque de les faire,-hum- mal tourner. Enfin, je pense que que ce serait mieux pour ces gosses de faire sans moi...

Le directeur ne commenta pas. Il se contenta d'écrire quelques mots sur une feuille, la plier consciencieusement et la glisser délicatement dans une envellope vierge qu'il referma avec la même précaution.

_Continuez, dit-il simplement.

Et le roux continua. Et il parla de choses qu'il n'avait jamais évoqué à personne d'autre. Il parla à cet homme inconnu sans complexes, aucun. Il parla à s'en briser la voix. Il parla de la mort de sa mère, des mauvaises fréquentations, des études qu'il avait arretées trop tôt, du gang dans lequel il s'était engagé, son ascention dans les hautes sphères de celui-ci, la guerre avec les autres groupes, sa prise de conscience quant à la rélité de sa vie, son envie de couper les ponts, le lynchage en règle qui suivi, du moment où il s'était réfugié chez son père, en loque, pour recevoir des soins et un abri, le travail que celui-ci lui avait trouvé dans l'établissement où son jumeaux travaillait...

_Et voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui...conclu-t-il la voix brisée et la gorge déséchée.

Il se sentait au bord des larmes, pourtant il était soulagé, et ce, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi...

Pourtant, il n'éspérait rien. Il savait que personne de sensé ne l'embaucherait, il ne s'embaucherait pas lui-même! Et l'homme devant-lui avait l'air plus que sensé. Il savait que son passé referait surface à chaque fois qu'il voudrait avancer, et qu'il le tirerait inévitablement en arrière pour l'empêcher de continuer à vivre comme un homme nouveau.

_Prenez ça.

Il s'agissait de l'envellope refermée plus tôt. Ichigo l'ouvrit, se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il avait débalé sa vie, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite par ailleurs, à quelqu'un qui, dès le début comptait le...

__Embauché_???

Il leva des yeux ronds sur son nouvel employeur. _"Comment je peux être engagé avec de tels antécédents? Il doit y avoir une erreur. C'est une blague?" _Mais la mine impassible du Kuchiki le convaincu du contraire.

_Ai-je précisé que je suis gay? dit Ichigo.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et à la grande surprise de l'autre jeune homme, il sourit

_Est-ce une proposition?

_"C'est vrai que je ne dirais pas non à un type pareil mais... Nan, il doit avoir dit ça pour m'emmerder..."_

Il sembla s'ammuser un instant du visage abasourdi du roux, avant d'ajouter:

_Kurosaki, vous paraissez prêt à tout pour _ne pas_ obtenir ce travail...Je suppose que quitter un monde pour revenir dans un autre doit être difficile, mais affrontez les événements plutôt que de les fuir ou les contourner.

Le discour du directeur fit effet et le nouvel infirmier l'assura qu'il apporterait ses affaires dans la semaine, à peu près au moment où les élèves viendraient. On lui donna un pass d'accès et il sortit de la pièce bichrome sans remarquer le léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres de Byakuya Kuchiki...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Effectivement, Ichigo s'installa en même temps que les élèves, bien que la plupart des ses affaires aient été apportées un ou deux jours plus tôt. Kaien l'aida à tansporter les quelques derniers cartons, qu'ils mirent dans la voiture noire du roux avant de les déposer dans ses nouveaux appartements. Au dernier voyage entre la BMW et la chambre n°13, il commença à observer les élèves et leurs parents qui couraient dans tous les sens, ou presque. Il plaignait les premières année qui, cette fois, devaient loger au troisième étage et qui, n'ayant pas l'habitude des internats, avaient sûrement pris trois tonnes d'affaires qui seraient confisquées dans la semaine. Les habitants du deuxième n'avaient qu'une ou deux grosses valises, tout comme les terminales dont l'établissement avait déménagé les effets automatiquement pendant les vacances. Les parents, eux, étaient surtout là pour embrasser leurs gosses, leur prodiguer un dernier conseil -brosse toi les dents!-, ou les prévenir qu'à la moindre connerie ils rentraient illico chez eux. _"Marrant!"_

Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il pénétra dans l'infirmerie, son carton dans les bras. La pièce était spacieuse et acceuillait quatre lits, deux de chaque côtés, chacun entouré par des rideaux blanc, formant un petit couloir qui aboutissait sur un large bureau en bois blanc lequel faisait face à une immense fenêtre donnant sur un parc public installé près du lycée. Le roux posa son fardeau sur la table et en inspecta les tiroirs. Il en resortit un trousseau de clées où une étiquette indiquait "infirmerie de l'internat" et un autre pour l' "infirmerie du lycée". Avec le premier, il ouvrit l'énorme placard nacré à sa gauche. Il y découvrit tout ce dont il avait besoin pour excercer sa fonction d'infirmier, mais, prenant son carton, il y fit quelques apports personnels. Une fois la boîte vidée, il la plia et franchit une porte noire, à sa droite, qui détonnait dans la blancheur totale de la pièce, et où un panneau "PRIVE" orné de têtes de mort marquait le début de son espace.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Un peu plus tôt, et à sa grande surprise, il avait découvert qu'il s'agissait plus d'un appartement que d'une chambre et qu'il disposait d'une salle de bain ainsi que d'une cuisine américaine ouverte sur un salon-chambre plutôt spacieux. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les déménageurs avaient égalemment pris son mobilier lors de leur passage. Mobilier qui avait parfaitement trouvé sa place et dont les tons sobres, les lignes épurées et les matériaux modernes ou modernisés s'adaptaient parfaitement aux pièces. Il posa le carton dans un coin en attendant de pouvoir le jetter et commença à vider ceux encore pleins.

Il rangea ses vêtements, tous noirs ou presque, dans une penderie qu'il avait réussi à caser avec élégance dans le salon, avant de s'attaquer à sa vaisselle, qu'il rangea dans les placards miroir de la cuisine entièrement en inox, puis se tourna vers le petit mobilier. Il installa son téléviseur sur une table basse entièrement en verre, en face d'un canapé couleur neige, qui allait en parfaite adéquation avec son tapis à franges encre et les murs crème. Son ordinateur portable pris place sur un bureau, placé près du placard à vêtements, mais qui laissait cependant de la place pour ouvrir la porte-fenêtre située juste dérière et qui donnait sur le parc. Sa chaîne Hi-fi s'offrit un coin sur une merveille: une table entièrement en verre entourée de chaises, en verre également, et dans lesquels on pouvait observer des formes noires et nacrées, fondues avec le matériaux et qui étaient du plus bel effet. Le verre était, semble-t-il, recouvert d'une couche de polyamydes qui l'empêchait de se briser -heureusement!- . Ainsi, il fit aussi la part belle à deux ou trois bricoles qu'il avait hérité de son adolescence et de sa période dans les rues de Shibuya.

Une fois satisfait de sa décoration, il s'autorisa une petite pause et, prenant une serviette dans un placard parfaitement rangé et ordonné, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. C'était la seule pièce où l'architecte s'était autorisé de la couleur et le carrelage vitré qui recouvrait les murs arborait un fresque magnifique.

Sur un ciel rosé par un magnifique coucher de soleil -à que ce ne soit l'aube?- s'étendait un temple dont les torii rouges vifs, le chemin de pavés argents, les boisures d'ébène et le parvis blanc se devinaient dérière un large jardin de sakura tortueux en fleurs dans lesquel soufflait un vent léger. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il pénétrait dans la salle d'eau et il restait impressionné par la qualité du décors. Car, si les jointures ne gâchaient en rien le tableau, celui-ci débordait sur toute la pièces. Le lavabo, les portes de la douches et de la pièce, le miroir, les placards et même la cuvette de WC composaient un élément du paysage, si bien que l'on semblait se perdre dans cette oeuvre d'un réalisme saisissant. On se croyait dans une fôret de mille cerisiers.

Ichigo en était persuadé: cette pièce resterait longtemps gravée dans sa mémoire et peu importe le nombre de fois où il y passerait, il serait toujours autant stupéfié. Il se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une demande du directeur ou si la personne qui avait confectionnée la pièce avait fait à son envie. Il s'interrogea également pour savoir si tous les appartements pour les professeurs étaient semblables au sien, avant de renoncer à ces interrogations: Kaien y répondrait bien assez tôt.

En se déshabillant, il pensa à son frère et constata, une fois de plus, que, malgré la gémélité, ils étaient totallement différents. "_Avant, ce n'était pas comme ça... Non, vraiment pas... Mais depuis ce jour là... Nous avaions tous les deux changés. Et moi, je m'étais noyé dans ma douleur..."_

Un jet d'eau brulant chassa ses sombres pensées. Ce job était l'occasion inespérée de refaire sa vie, une sorte de seconde chance accordée par Kami-sama et qu'il ne gâcherait pour rien au monde. Mais... Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, tentant, en vain de se relaxer, de ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait si sa chance tournait et que Kami-sama l'abandonnait. Encore un fois. Il ne voulait plus retourner à Shibuya. Jamais. Vivre ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait fait mûrir à un point qu'il ignorait encore lui-même, mais il se rendait compte qu'il y avait des choses que personne ne devait subir et peu importe la chance, qu'elle l'abandonne ou pas, il ferait au moins ce qu'il avait décidé au décès de sa mère, quand il s'était engagé dans la voie de la médecine: que personne ne vive ce que lui avait vécu, même s'il devait trimer comme un chien pour y arriver.

Une nouvelle lueur brillat dans son regard à sa sortie de la cabine. Une lueur que l'on y avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Une lueur de déterminetion. Une lueur d'espoir.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Prochain Chapitre:** "Black an' Blue": Pas facile de profiter de son dernier jour de vacances et de son nouvel appartement, quand les élèves se mettent à se battre! Si, en plus, ils vous aguichent pendant les soins, rien ne va plus!

Ichigo va l'apprendre à ses dépends... ou pas!

Alors, qui de Grimmjow ou de Ichi va envouter l'autre? La Suite au prochain épisode!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Dans cette fic, j'essaierais d'être un peu plus sérieux donc, pas de commentaires ultra spéciaux des acteurs (pour le moment). Les chapitres sont courts comme d'hab', cependant!

Par contre, pour les couples, j'hésite entre faire un Ichi x Bya et un Ichi x Grimm. Désolé pour ceux qui auraient éspéré autre chose mais ce sont les couples que je préfère et que j'ai donc plus de facilité à mettre en situation. Donnez moi votre avis! (une petite review, ça coûte pas cher -rien, en fait- mais on aime tellement!)

Merci d'avance!


	2. Black an' Blue

**Titre:** Fanfiction Bleach_**Shibuya Gang Infirmery**

**Résumé: **Ichigo Kurosaki, 23 ans, tente de recommencer sa vie. Ex-Vice-Capitaine dans l'un des gangs de Shibuya, La Deuxième Division De La Cour, il tente de tourner la page et c'est trouvé un emploi d'infirmier dans un internat pour garçon très côté. Mais entre le sublissime directeur et les élèves dangereusement entreprennants, le jeune homme n'est pas au bout de ses peines... Et quand le passé s'en mèle...

**Chapitre: 2_Black an' Blue**

**Rating:** T, parce que Ichigo et Grimmjow parlent comme des camionneurs.

**Disclamer:** Tite Kubo est le seul et unique créateur de Bleach et de ses personnages, par contre, j'en ai fais ce que je voulais, c'est à dire n'importe quoi...

**Remerciements:** Aux deux crétins complétement amoureux l'un deux l'autre qui m'inspirent ces histoires en me raccontant leur vie (surtout leur vie sexuelle) et qui sont mes amis, je crois. J'ai nommé Keita et Tony (ce sont des pseudos mais ils se recconnaîtront).

**Dédicace:** A mon chéri, mon chouchou, Nathan(et l'anonymat alors?) à qui je dois mes pseudos.

J'avais prévu de poster le Chapitre 2 De LOIN DE TOI en même temps, mais comme je suis perfectionniste sur LDT, je le posterais plus tard... régalez-vous!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Une nouvelle fois, Ichigo avait profité de sa superbe salle de bain. Ca faisait trois jour qu'il avait emmenagé et il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de l'atmosphère relaxante de sa douche.

Aujourd'hui, les derniers élèves s'installaient et dès le lendemain, il devrait commencer ses fonctions d'infirmier, il en profitait donc le plus possible avant d'être submergé par les "sales gosses", comme il les appellait. C'est à dire ceux qui envahiraient son lieu de travail dans l'espoir de le berner et obtenir sa permission pour sécher les cours.

Bien sûr, quand ils verraient que ça ne marchaient pas avec lui, ils s'en mordraient les doigts.

Un sourire sadique illumina son visage avant qu'il ne se resaisisse et le fasse disparraître d'un froncement de sourcil.

_"Shiro, laisses-moi tranquille!"_

Il soupira, aggacé.

Entrant dans la cuisine, il ouvrit son frigo et en sortit une bouteille d'alcool qu'il versa dans un verre pour y ajouter trois glaçons. Sa boisson dans la main, sa serviette sur les reins, il alluma la télévision et tomba sur l'interview d'un policier de Shibuya qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il suivit le reportage quelques minutes avant d'en être dégouté. A par le sublime homme interrogé, aucun d'eux ne savait de quoi ils parlaient. Il coupa le son, restant cependant sur la même chaîne, admirant une nouvelle fois le visage de l'homme qui l'avait souvent poursuivit. Avalant une nouvelle gorgée du liquide sirupeux, il pensa: "Très bon ce gin..." , ne savant pas lui-même s'il parlait de son alcool ou du policier argenté.

Les infos se terminèrent et il se décida enfin à s'habiller. Il enfilla un boxer noir puis un jean de même couleur, déchiré aux genoux et qui le serrait sensuellement un peu plus haut. Il en laissa la braguette ouverte, _"après tout ce n'était pas comme si j'allais sortir" _, et mis par dessus une ceinture, cloutée sur trois rangée, et qui lui descendait sur les hanches de manière à le rendre encore plus sexy. Mais, malgré sa décision de porter une tenue décente, il rejetta le port du T-shirt et resta torse nu. _"A quoi bon?" _

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Il se resservait un nouveau verre, quand il fut surpris par ce qu'il pensa d'abord être des coups de tonerre. Le son rettentit une nouvelle fois et il se demanda quel était l'abrutit qui tambourrinait à sa porte à en arracher les charnières.

_Quoi? demanda-t-il viollement en ouvrant la fameuse porte à l'abrutit en question.

_Vous êtes? questionna à son tour l'importunt.

_Ca se voit pas? La femme de ménage!

Le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face fronça les sourcils dérière ses lunettes rectangulaires sous la remarque. Le roux l'identifia comme un élève de première à sa cravate et son blazer d'uniforme bleu et comme délégué de son niveau, appelé Uryû Ishida, à son brassard rouge. Kaien avait effectivement répondu à nombres de ses questions sur l'établissement, bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas si, oui ou non, tout le monde profitait de la même salle d'eau que lui. _"Nan, mais tu divagues mon pauvre Ichi, tu es vraiment obsédé par cette douche!"_.

_Qu'est-ce tu veux le mioche?

L'autre devait avoir à peine cinq ans de moins que lui, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le traiter de "mioche". Il était comme ça: tout ceux qui étaient plus jeune que lui de plus d'un an et qu'il ne considérait pas comme "potables" étaient des gamins à ses yeux. Et un type comme celui qui lui faisait face -brun, guindé, délégé, intello, et hétéro à 100 %- se pliait parfaitemment à cette règle.

Pas qu'il ne touche pas aux hétéros -il en avait dévergondés plus d'un- , ni que le lunetteux ne soit pas "potable" physiquement -il avait une plastique de sportif, l'infirmier l'avait remarqué malgré tout ce que l'autre voulait cacher- , mais le "mental" de l'élève ne lui plaisait pas.

Son comportement hautain n'était pas dû, comme le directeur Kuchiki, à une sorte de noblesse de l'âme, mais plutôt à une fierté mal placée. Ichigo sentait ces choses-là.

_Euh...

_"Mais c'est qu'il me casse les couilles ce type! Il peut pas me dire pourquoi il est là, point? Vu comment il a faillit défoncer la porte, je le croyais pressé, moi!"_

_Dis-moi, tu as bouffé ta langue, petit? Parce que sinon je te fais dégager à coups de pieds au cul!

_"...Non."_

_Je me demandais si Monsieur Kurosaki était là. C'est chez lui vous savez...

_"...Non....."_

_Nan? Vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Kurosaki?

_"...Shiro......."_

_C'est pas vos oignons, répliqua méchamment le brun en remarquant l'air agacé de son aîné. Appelez-le et laissez-moi lui parler!

_"...Shiro, arrêtes......"_

_Je pense que si, c'est mes oignons, vu que Ichigo Kurosaki, c'est moi. répondit le roux du tac-o-tac avec un sourire effrayant.

_"...Shiro, je t'en prie...!"_

_Alors _gamin_, que me veux-tu?

_"Vas-t-en!"_

_Il y a deux élèves qui se battent et vous êtes le seul membre de l'administration disponible à pouvoir intervenir et obtenir un résultat. Alors, arrêtez-les!

_"Merde! Shiro, dégages de là!"_

_Déjà, _gamin_, j'ai en horreur qu'on me donne des ordres, surtout ceux venant d'un microbe comme toi. Ensuite, aujourd'hui je suis encore en vacances que je sache. Dernier jour, peut-être, mais vacances tout de même, et je ne veux pas gâcher ma journée en bossant sans être payé. Allez, bonne chance, _gamin_!

_"Shiro, ta gueule! Arrêtes tes conneries et va aider ce gosse!"_

Le discours laissa Ishida abasourdis. Mais qui était ce fou? Il était vraiment terrifiant et ses sourires ne laissaient présager rien de bon. Etait-ce vraiment le jumeau du surveillant Shiba, comme celui-ci l'avait annoncé, ou un imposteur? Il y avait bien une certaine ressemblance physique, ormis la couleur des cheuveux et la longueur des cils, ils étaient identiques, mais le caractère était radicalement opposé.

Il n'eût pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps car la porte sombre venait de lui claquer au visage.

_"Shiro dégages! Rends-moi mon corps! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!"_

_"Tu n'en étais pas aussi sûr, avant, _Magesté_..."_

_"Rends-le moi et va crever, connard!"_

_"Allons calmes-toi, _Magesté_..."_

_"Vas te faire foutre!"_

_"Pas envie..."_

_"Salaud!"_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Alors qu'il allait partir, Uryû entendit alors un bruit de verre brisé venant de l'appartement de ce type étrange. Il se demanda une seconde ce qu'il devait faire lorsqu'il vit l'infirmier sortir de chez lui, la main en sang, et lui lançant un sourire chaleureux en le voyant. Totallement différent des précédents. L'élève s'interrogea un instant sur la possibilité qu'il ne souffre pas d'un dédoublement de la personnalité.

_Désolé Ishida, j'étais de vraiment sale humeur... s'excusa l'homme avec un sourire gêné. Alors, explique-moi un peu la situation.

L'autre le regardait avec des yeux de merlant frit. Ichigo su que le pauvre allait être traumatisé à vie. Shiro n'avait rien fait, mais sa seule présence marquait les esprits à jamais. Il soupira. Quand est-ce que ce dingue allait lui foutre la paix? _"Dès que je me met en colère ou que je suis agacé, il en profite!"_ Seule la douleur lui permettait de reprendre le contrôle. Une douleur vive et violente, bien sûr.

_Montre-moi où c'est, ça m'a l'air urgent de les stoper avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se blesse gravement!

Le brun ce contenta de cligner des yeux en balbutiant. Quand il se ressaisit enfin, il était toujours aussi scotché par le comportement de Ichigo mais sa fierté lui dictait de faire semblant de rien. Il demanda au roux de le suivre. Celui-ci saisi un rouleau de bandage immaculé et sa blouse d'infirmier pendue à un porte-manteau et s'avança à sa suite. On le conduisit jusque dans la cour intérieure où une foule compacte de parents et d'adolescents se pressait, tous tournés vers la même direction.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

L'infirmier fendit la foule sans aucune difficulté, laissant le délégué en arrière. Sa présence seule, son charisme, son aura, faisaient s'ouvrir un chemin devant lui. Aucun ne lui était indifférent.

Et, petit à petit, les gens se détournèrent du combat imminent pour l'observer lui. Aucun ne lui était indifférent.

Toujours vêtu de son seul jean ouvert son sous-vêtement noir souligné par la ceinture cloutée, recouvert de la longue veste blanche associée à sa condition, les cheuveux encore humide de sa douche, la main entourée d'une bande blanche qui commençait à rougir, exhaltant une odeur sensuelle d'alcool et de shampoing, il était tout simplement magnifique. Aucun ne lui était indifférent.

Les femmes le dévoraient du regard et s'humidifiaient inconsciemment les lèvres, leurs maris le lorgnaient, admirant ses muscles parfaitement dessinés roulant sous sa peau halée et ses multiples cicatrices, les élèves le mattaient sans complexe en se demandant qui était ce merveilleux gigolo et ce qu'il faisait dans leur lycée. Aucun ne lui était indifférent.

Ils répondaient aux femmes par des sourires charmeurs qui les rendaient rouges de gêne, il lançait des regards sensuels aux hommes et répondait aux jeunes garçons à la mesure de leur attitude. Vraiment, aucun ne lui était indifférent.

Quand il arriva dans le cercle formé par le public autour des deux combattants, on ne voyait que lui.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Et devant lui, deux adolescents se faisaient face.

Le premier avait les cheuveux aussi sombre que la nuit et la peau aussi pâle que la Lune. Il portait un long manteau d'une couleur blanche irréelle dans lequel il avait fourré ses deux mains. On aurait dit une statue de marbre. Seuls ses yeux brillaient d'un extraordinaire vert émeraude, mais semblaient à la fois tristes et insensibles. Le roux se rappella l'avoir parfois vu dans les photos que le Goteï 13 gardait des éléments à surveiller pour une raison ou l'autre. _"Ulquiorra Schiffer, je crois..."_

Le second aussi faisait partie de ces éléments. Impossible de l'oublier une fois qu'on avait vu Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ses cheuveux azurs se dressaient sur sa tête, tels des flammes intenses. Ses yeux étincellaient d'une lueur sauvage de saphir pur. Son corps respirait la puissance bestiale d'un fier félin. Son uniforme bleu abysse montrait qu'il était en deuxième année. Uniforme largement ouvert sur son torse glabre et dont les manches déchirées aux épaules dévoilaient des bras musclés et les pans entrouverts, une fine colone de poils bleus remontant indescemment de son pantalon mal boutonné.

L'ex-voyou se déléctait de la vue de ces deux mâles sur le point de se battre dans cette atmosphère saturée de téstostérone. _"Ce serait dommage d'abîmer de tels canons. Ca ne court pas les rues... Ne pas trop les esquinter, donc..."_

_Que ce passe-t-il ici? lança-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Enfin! Tout le monde le regardait vraiment. Enfin, le fusillait du regard pour ce qui est des deux nouveaux observateurs.

_T'es qui le gigolo?

_Infirmier du lycée, pas gigolo, mon Grimmy-chéri...

_Tu parles! T'es fringué comme un chippendale avant un spectacle!

_ Mais dis-moi, comment tu sais ce que portent les chippendales, Grimmy-chéri? questionna-t-il le sourire encore plus amusé.

_Pas ton problème, connard! Et comment tu sais mon nom?

_ Tu es plutôt connu dans le milieu Grimm'...

_Vous avez dis le "millieu"? intervint l'autre jeune homme. Que voulez-vous dire par là?

_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là, Ulquiorra Schiffer, répondit l'adulte reprennant son air sérieux.

_Vraiment?

_Joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Schiffer, tu risques de t'y briser les ailes. _"Et d'y laisser plus que ça aussi..."_

_Je ne vous crois pas, répliqua le brun.

Mais son air impassible était déjà brisé par le doute et il fronçait les sourcils, inquiet.

_Je ne dirais qu'un mot pour te convaincre... _"Et te faire tomber..."_

L'homme se pencha à l'oreille du plus jeune et lui murmura, comme promis, un mot, un seul . Trois syllables qui figèrent son interlocuteur dans une attitude de surprise horrifiée, les yeux grands ouverts et remplis d'horreur, que personne n'imaginait jamais lui voir aborder.

_Convaicu?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour ne pas balbutier.

_Alors dégages! Je ne veux plus te revoir ici, Schiffer! rugit le roux.

Sans demander son reste, l'autre se retourna et franchit le seuil de l'établissement d'un pas rapide, résolu à ne jamais revenir, même au péril de sa vie. Dans son esprit tournait et retournait dans tous les sens la même phrase, la même question, la même interogation: Mais _qui_ était ce type?

_"Désolé gamin, mais c'était ça ou te voir risquer ta vie dans le millieu. Tu m'as l'air d'ailleurs déjà bien infecté..." _Son regard était triste, mais sa détermination le poussait à agir ainsi. Le jeune homme lui rappellait lui-même quelques années auparavant, peu de temps avant qu'il ne sombre. Il était alors sur le bord du gouffre et avait basculé. Il préférait lester le brun de peur et l'ancrer par la menace plutôt que de le voir couler dans l'abysse obscure de Shibuya.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Il se tourna vers le bleuté qui tremblait de rage. Apparement, la bête lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir laissée combattre.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça? J'avais enfin réussi à coincer l'aut' glaçon pour se battre et toi tu t'rammènes pour tout foutre en l'air! Maintenant, j'te jure que tu vas m'payer ça, connard!

Il lança alors son poing massif au visage du roux à une vitesse irréelle. Le geste pouvait avoir l'air brutal et irréfléchit, mais c'était faux. Sous couvert d'une rage noire, il maîtrisait parfaitement son geste et son bras se mouvait avec une grace animale.

Pourtant, malgré la perfection du mouvement, son opposant l'évita avec délicatesse dans un minimum de mouvement. Le public retenait son souffle. Contrairement à la pensée populaire, le plus jeune des deux homme n'enchaîna pas. Il se méfiait.

Son adversaire avait peut-être l'air innoffensif, mais il ne fallait surtout pas se fier aux apparence. Il suffisait de regarder Ulquiorra pour en être convaincu. Et le fait qu'il ait réussi à éviter son coup montrait que l'infirmier n'était pas n'importe qui. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire au brun pour qu'il s'en aille ainsi? Ca aussi, prouvait qu'il fallait le surveiller de près.

Ichigo jaugea Grimmjow en réponse au regard de celui-ci. Il avait un bon niveau et ses actions montraient qu'il avait l'habitude des combats en compétitions ou dans la rue, là où aucune règles ne peux vous épargner le pire, et que son instinct s'était dévelloppé à l'extrême. En un instant, il savait aussi comment l'arrêter sans effort, ni blessure vraiment grave. Mais pour conclure, il fallait que l'un des deux bouge.

L'adolescent en était visiblement arrivé à la même conclusion car une nouvelle fois, il attaqua. Sa jambe se détendit avec une souplesse peu commune pour un homme et visait directemment la tempe. Mais, une nouvelle fois, l'action ne porta pas.

L'arrettant de son avant-bras, l'ex-membre des Divisions de la Cour enroula son poignet autour de la cheville de son kouhaï **(0)** , avant d'effectuer un mouvement de rotation du bras au-dessous de son centre de gravité, arrachant un gémissement plaintif à l'autre. Accentuant son mouvement vers le haut, il força le bleuté à s'affaler sur le béton, s'abîmant les paumes.

Il s'avança d'un pas et posa un pied sur son torse, maculant la chemise blanche de saletés, et lui lança, le regardant de haut.

_Tu abandonnes?

_Plutôt crever! cracha son adversaire.

Sa jambe se tordit encore plus et après un son ignoble et répugnant, mêlant craquement osseux, comme un os brisé, et bruit de succion qui retournait l'estomac, l'élève ne pu retenir un cri de surprise et de douleur.

Le spectacle était affreux à voir, à travers le pantalon qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, et on n'osait penser à la vision d'effroit qu'aurait pu apporter le port d'un vêtement bien plus court: son genou marquait à présent un angle incongru entre sa cuisse et son molet, qui pendait comme un morceau de chair flasque, retenu au reste du corps par ses seuls chairs et tendons.

_Alors? demanda le médecin d'une voix douceureuse.

_Vas te faire foutre connard!

_Je vois...

Le public les regardait les yeux pleins d'une fascination morbide pour la scène et était, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire par la suite, totalemment subjugé et en accord avec les évenements. Chacun se demandait ce que l'homme allait infliger à celui qui lui tenait tête. Dans tous les esprits se forgeait une torture affreusement horrible qu'il assénerait en quelques secondes, même pas. _"Pauv' types!"_

Pourtant, ce fut le contraire qui arriva. Tenant le tibia de sa victime d'une main et son genou de l'autre, dans un mouvement brusque et violent, il remit les os en place dans les hurlement de douleur de Grimmjow. Il posa délicatemment le membre blessé sur le sol et, tatonnant le corps hâlé, effectua des pression à des endroits stratégiques afin d'en estomper la douleur et les séquelles.

Une fois certain que rien ou presque ne subsistait de sa "leçon", il se pencha en avant et saisit le garçon en sueur -froides- dans ses bras sans se préocupper de son poids conséquent, ni de ses vociférations.

_Lâches-moi, pauv' décoloré débile! S'pèce de malade! Qu'est-c'qu'tu fous? Mais, lâches-moi, merde!

_Arrêtes de gigotter comme ça ou je te re-pète la jambe! Nan mais, ces gosses, c'est plus c'que c'était... soupira-t-il

_Vas te faire foutre, enculé! J'chuis autant un gosse que toi, connard! répondit l'autre.

_Peut-être que tu n'es pas un gosse, mais je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui se soumet une fois passé à l'action. Et c'est la deuxième fois que tu me demandes d'aller me faire voir... Tenté, Grimmy-chéri?

Il avait lancé l'interrogation uniquement pour ennuyer le bleuté, prenant exemple sur le séduisant directeur, mais malgré le grognement furieux, il ne put que noter la rougeur soudaine de son visage charmeur. _"Il semblerait que son avis quant à l'homosexualité soit le même que le mien..." _

Ravi, l'infirmier porta jusqu'à la pièce blanche qui lui servirait de lieu de travail. Il installa son fardeau sur l'une des chaise près du bureau et saisit les clées du placard pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Il en sortit une large bande de tissu blanc, une seringue hypodermique et un minuscule flacon remplit d'un liquide transparent. Il enfila une paire de gants en caoutchouc et ajouta des compresses et une bouteille de désinfectant aux objets déjà déposés sur le bureau.

Enfilant une paire de lunettes rectangulaires qui le rendait, non seulement plus sérieux, mais aussi plus sexy, il se tourna vers son patient et lui demanda de retirer son pantalon.

_Pour quoi faire? demanda Grimmjow, suspicieux.

_Je ne vais pas te violer Grimm', je te demande juste d'enlever ton froc pour que je puisse te soigner, répondit le premier en soupirant.

_Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me détruis le genou si c'est pour me le soigner 5 minutes après...

On ne lui donna pas de réponse, mais il baissa quand même le bas de son uniforme.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**(0) Kouhaï: litt. "petit frère". Dans les lycées et chez les yakuzas, désigne un cadet, un élève de niveau inférieur ou un nouveau dans le clan.**

**Yakuza: Ce sont les mafieux nippons.**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Prochain Chapitre:** "Infirmery Before Class": Après une séance de soin assez particulière, Grimmjow se rend compte qu'il a craqué pour le nouvel infirmier! Inconcevable de tomber amoureux pour ce prince des histoires courtes! Quant au roux, l'élève ne le laisse pas indifférent non plus... Mais pas le temps de réfléchir car arrive la rentrée et son lot de surprise...

Entre les nouveaux collègues (très) collants et les explications à donner au beau proviseur, notre Infirmier préféré n'est pas au bout de ses peines!

Que va-t-il se passer entre les deux hommes? Qui est ce prof d'Anglais qui semble connaître le roux? Quelles seront les conséquence de ses actes pour le directeur? Pouquoi est-il si accro à sa salle de douche? La Suite au prochain épisode!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le Commentaire Du Chapitre:

*Imaginez Gin en uniforme de policier...

...

Mais... Mais... Mais... Arrêtez de baver sur mon script, bande de groupies en chaleur!

*Je voulais à tout prix mettre un passage où Ichigo boirait du gin avant d'ouvrir la porte à Uryû, mais je n'avais pas vraiment prévu l'épisode de la télé. On dirait vraiment qu'ils ont été amants ou qu'Ichigo a eu des sentiments pour lui, non? Je risque peut-être de faire un peu de Gin/Ichi (c'est un couple que j'apprécie) à cause de ça...

*Quant à l'obsession pour la douche, c'est un délire personnel, moi même très porté sur la salle de bain de mon chéri, pas pour _ce genre_ de choses, je vous rassure...et pour mon plus grand malheur!

*Je suis persuadé que vous demandez _qui_ est Hichigo dans cette fic -je l'adore, je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer- mais patience, comme je l'ai dit, cela sera dévoilé au prochain chapitre... Ou pas!

*Ichigo est un peu flippant dans ce chapitre, voir sadique (surtout en ce qui concerne le combat contre Grimmjow) mais je voulais bien souligner son côté sombre. Il ne fait pas ça par plaisir, mais il estime que c'est un mal nécéssaire pour montrer aux autres un minime échantillon de son ancienne vie et ce qui les attend s'ils s'y aventurent. Pour ce qui se poserait la question, j'ai bien entendu éxagéré, il ne fait "que" lui déboîter la genou. Mes connaissance en anatomie sont également très sommaires.

*Les lunettes, c'est du FanService gratuit... Tout comme l'uniforme de policier, les fringues d'infirmier et l'uniforme scolaire!

*Petite révélation: Le prof d'anglais qui viendra tourner autour de notre petite fraise de très près est bien sadique, brun et canon, et il s'appelle...

Vous pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous le dire!

Le Petit Mot De L'Auteur

*Bien sûr que je suis sadique pour couper ici (hihi)!

*Je suis plutôt fier de moi, le chapitre est assez long...

*Pour l'instant Grimmjow est en tête du vote pour le pairing et je pense que le contenu de ce chapitre ne va pas arranger les affaires de Byakuya.

*Pour vous éviter la surprise: quel que soit le couple, le seme, c'est Ichigo et personne d'autre!

*Le prochain chapitre serra sûrement rating M Grimm/Ichi, au mieux (pire?perverses!) rating T, ah, je sais pas quoi faire pour (re)mettre Bya-kun en course... Peut-être profiter de ce prochain rating...

*****Ne vous attendez pas à un nouveau chapitre avant longtemps car j'ai le Bac Blanc de Français (oui, je sais, quinze ans et le bac... héhé!) et que je compte consacrer (presque) tout mon temps à mes études.*****


	3. Infirmery Before Class

**Titre:** Fanfiction Bleach_**Shibuya Gang Infirmer y**

**Résumé: **Ichigo Kurosaki, 23 ans, tente de recommencer sa vie. Ex-Vice-Capitaine dans l'un des gangs de Shibuya, La Deuxième Division De La Cour, il tente de tourner la page et c'est trouvé un emploi d'infirmier dans un internat pour garçon très côté. Mais entre le sublissime directeur et les élèves dangereusement entreprenants, le jeune homme n'est pas au bout de ses peines... Et quand le passé s'en mêle...

**Chapitre: 3_Infirmery Before Class**

**Rating:** M, parce que j'ai les idées vraiment mal placées.

**Disclamer:** Tite Kubo est le seul et unique créateur de Bleach et de ses personnages, par contre, j'en ai fais ce que je voulais, c'est à dire n'importe quoi...

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Le bout de toile glissa le long de ses cuisses musclées et bronzées, dans un bruissement délicat. Le bleuté se dandina un peu lorsque son pantalon s'arrêta aux genou, avant de s'en débarrasser purement et simplement, le faisant voler dans la pièce pour le faire atterrir sur le sol, juste devant la porte. Il était mal à l'aise mais n'osait l'avouer. Le roux le dérangeait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa présence l'indisposait.

S'il avait osé, s'il n'avait pas été aussi fier, peut-être que la vérité aurait pu lui hurler aux oreilles qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur, et qui lui plaisait. Mais, comme chacun le sait, la vérité a, surtout pour les hommes, la fâcheuse tendance de se taire.

C'est donc ignorant qu'il fit face à l'homme en blouse, vêtu de son seul boxer bleu marine et de sa chemise toujours aussi peu couvrante.

_Assieds-toi sur la chaise derrière et tends la jambe, demanda l'infirmier toujours plongé dans sa pharmacie.

_Ne me donne pas d'ordres, je suis très bien debout, répliqua l'autre.

Peu décidé à se laisser faire par un gamin, Ichigo se retourna vivement et tenant l'adolescent par les épaules, le força à poser ses fesses sur le siège plastifié. Il planta près de lui, l'obligeant à lever la tête pour voir son visage, et, la mâchoire serrée, lui fit comprendre que la moindre objection finirait mal. Ou du moins qu'en comparaison, un genou déboité aurait figure d'égratignure.

Le jeune homme déglutit, et pas seulement par crainte des représailles. L'autre était près, vraiment près. Il voyait à présent chacune des cicatrices pâles qui barraient le torse hâlé, la ligne de poils sensuelle qui remontait du pantalon ouvert, les gouttes d'eau qui finissaient de couler de sa chevelure embrassée pour glisser le long des courbes de son corps. Il se demanda une fois encore comment un homme avec autant de sex-appeal avait pu être engagé dans un internat pour garçons adolescents. Il allait se faire violer au bout de deux jours.

_Grimm', tu m'écoutes quand je te parle? Lève la jambe, que je t'ausculte.

Plutôt deux minutes.

Inconscient des troubles qu'il provoquait chez son patient, l'ancien voyou s'agenouilla près de la blessure qu'il avait provoqué. Il tâta la jambe à la recherche d'une éventuelle complication, et nota une légère inflammation des tissus, mais sans plus. Il se permit un petit soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main.

Saisissant la seringue et le flacon hermétique, il prépara une dose de médicament quand le mollet préalablement anesthésié qu'il tenait fut violemment arraché de sa poigne. Il leva les yeux, surpris, croisa le regard de Grimmjow. Et éclata de rire. _"Alors comme ça, le baron du lycée a peur d'une petite piqûre de rien du tout?". _

L'élève lui lança un regard meurtrier qui lui conseillait de s'abstenir du moindre commentaire mais, s'il se reprit rapidement pour se concentrer sur sa tâche, il n'arrivait pas à cacher le tremblement d'épaule qui caractérisait un fou rire contenu. Le jeune bagarreur ne pouvait quant à lui, s'empêcher de se vexer. Il avait conscience que sa peur était irrationnelle: il ne faiblissait pas devant des couteaux de boucher de trente centimètres sur cinq mais les aiguilles le tétanisaient.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes jouèrent au chat et à la souris, l'un tentant d'administrer son médicament, tandis que l'autre s'évertuait à l'empêcher d'attraper le membre à soigner. Mais au bout de quelques instants, l'homme de soin cessa de rigoler de cette chamaillerie de gamin et commença à s'énerver: s'il ne le piquait pas vite, l'inflammation lui bloquerait le genou pendant trois semaines au lieu des cinq jours auxquels il pouvait limiter l'immobilisation. Se remémorant une leçon qu'il avait apprise au cour d'un stage en hôpital, il se convint que, pour détendre un patient pour une injection, il fallait détourner son attention.

Mais pour surprendre un tel garçon, il n'avait pas trente-six moyens.

S'asseyant brusquement sur les cuisses nues du bleuté, il se jeta sur ses lèvres qu'il emporta dans un baiser fougueux. Tandis que sa main gauche effectuait la piqûre salvatrice qu'il surveillait du coin de l'oeuil, sa main droite plongeait dans la chevelure azurée, d'une surprenante douceur. Passé la surprise, Grimmjow se saisit de la taille de son vis-à-vis pour approfondir l'échange passionné avec son roux, et ce qui devait être un simple moyen de diversion devint un moyen de distraction, plus intéressant encore...

En effet, lorsqu'il voulu rompre le baiser, son attaquant l'en empêcha. Il était plaqué contre son torse puissant, sa langue indéniablement douée dans sa bouche, ses mains caressait plaisamment ses fesses et il n'avait plus du tout envie de bouger. Il avait bien sentit l'aiguille rentrer sous sa peau, mais la sensation brûlante de l'homme sur ses jambes avait détourné ses craintes. Car maintenant il avait peur que cet instant magique ne cesse. Mais l'infirmier ne s'arrêta pas.

Lâchant la seringue vide, sa main se glissa entre leur deux corps échaudés pour caresser la colonne de poils bleus sur le ventre de son patient qui émit un grondement appréciateur. Il lui mordit la lèvre pour réentendre ce bruit et fut récompensé par un gémissement surpris. Oh oui, l'infirmier ne risquait pas de s'arrêter.

Ses doigts jouèrent avec l'élastique du boxer tandis que sa langue pénétrait un nouvelle fois l'autre bouche pour s'enrouler autour de sa semblable. Ensemble, elles se frôlaient, se touchaient, dansaient pour mieux se goûter et se faire plaisir et, ensemble, elles faisaient résonner dans la pièce immaculée des soupirs indécents.

La main de Ichigo glissa de la nuque de l'élève sur sa clavicule avec une légèreté provocatrice avant de descendre pincer les bouts de chair rose qui pointaient sur sa poitrine. Dans un même temps, il commença un mouvement lascif du bassin, frottant son jean de plus en plus serré contre la peau nue et le coton du sous-vêtement abîme. La pression se resserra autour de ses fesses et deux mains baladeuses virent s'aventurer sous le tissus. Mais il avait bien précisé qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

Aussi, en réponse à la petite excursion du Jaggerjack, ses doigts plongèrent à la rencontre de la verge durcie qui tendait vers lui. Il y imprima des mouvement de va-et-viens calés sur ceux de ses hanches, et bientôt, son amant commença à se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir, les plus profondes et les plus jouissives, celles que seul ce Kurosaki arriverait jamais à lui faire atteindre.

Dans ses oreilles, il l'écoutait lui murmurer toutes les choses obscènes qu'il voulait lui faire dans des descriptions luxurieuses et détaillées, qui trahissaient son expérience dans ce domaine. Et il n'en était que plus excité. Il voulait jouir, il sentait qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme uniquement grâce au merveilleux doigté dont il était sujet, et tous ses muscles étaient tendus en attendant l'instant libérateur.

Mais, dans une pulsion sadique, l'autre ne lui accorda pas. Il se détacha de lui avec une lenteur significative, lui soufflant sensuellement qu'il avait finit de le soigner. Son patient était sur le point de basculer, à un point où il est impossible de reculer, largement après le point de non retour, un point crucial, le point de rupture. Il devait absolument ressentir le plaisir extatique qui avait monté en lui et qui attendait si peu pour déferler le long de ses membres.

_Fait-le...

La voix était chaude et érotique, n'aspirant qu'à la luxure pure, et si les mots étaient simples, ils étaient aussi chargés d'un sens que le bleuté compris en rougissant malgré lui.

Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne _pouvait _pas faire ça devant quelqu'un, un autre, qui lui faisait autant d'effet, qui le mettait dans un tel état. Il était incapable de se masturber ici, devant lui, même si son corps lui hurlait de se satisfaire s'il n'obtenait rien ailleurs. Mais il ne voulait pas.

Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais faire, quelque chose qu'il estimait dégradant pour lui, quelque chose auquel il pensait jusqu'alors préférer se donner du plaisir devant ses partenaires. Il lui demanda de le baiser.

Il savait ce que cela impliquait. Il savait que l'homme était bien trop expérimenté, bien trop fort, bien trop séduisant aussi pour le laisser le pénétrer, il le savait, il le lui avait dit. Mais le besoin était trop fort. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprenait ce que c'était cette envie irrésistible de sentir l'autre en soi, le sentir venir en lui pour ne faire qu'un, cette pulsion qui contrôlait son corps et son esprit pour les diriger vers la personne qui l'enflammait.

C'était à son tour de multiplier les expressions salaces et les mots tendancieux pour exciter le roux. En vain. Cet autre semblait insensible à la moindre de ses tentatives, reculant inexorablement, l'observant de son regard scrutateur et impénétrable. Il semblait que, contrairement à son partenaire, il pouvait se passer de ça, que tout cela n'était qu'une distraction qui commençait à le lasser.

En désespoir de cause, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à séparer leurs corps liés, Grimmjow embrassa le jean devant lui, sur la bosse ferme qui y pointait, seul signe de la profonde envie qui traversait l'autre. Il eut alors surprise de percevoir un gémissement de plaisir au simple contact de ses lèvres sur le tissu. Incertain de ce bruit si délectable qu'il avait entendu, il recommença, passant en prime sa langue entre la braguette ouverte, les yeux rivés sur le visage du plus vieux, qui, sous l'effet du feu intense qui lui parcourait l'échine, rejeta la tête en arrière dans un soupir de bien-être résolument indécent.

Ayant trouvé une faiblesse, aussi infime soit-elle, dans le platonisme frustrant de son aîné, il continua à parcourir de sa bouche le pantalon et le sous-vêtement noir qui s'y cachait, lui arrachant des cris qui emplissaient l'atmosphère de volupté.

De nouveaux, des mains bronzées et agiles, virent se glisser entre ses mèches d'une douceur étonnante, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements sans en forcer aucun, se crispant parfois, lorsqu'un grondement plus sourd que les autres se faisait entendre, et son souffle s'accéléra.

Descendant à son tour le bas qui moulait si bien son corps et son boxer qui laissait trop bien voir son sexe dur, Ichigo dévoila ses courbes nues. Nues et parfaites.

Plus pressé que jamais, l'adolescent darda sa langue sur le gland rougis qui lui faisait face, goûtant avec délice la goutte salé qui y avait perlé. Les doigts refermés sur ses cheveux les tiraient sans ménagement, et une voix éraillée, brumeuse, presque suppliante, lui exigeait de continuer plus loin encore dans ses caresses intimes.

Sur ces ordonnancements, le muscle humide, chaud et affreusement doué se mit à lécher avec application -lenteur exacerbante- la hampe droite et enflammée, lui produisant la plus douce et la plus amère des tortures dans l'infirmerie immaculée, avant d'amener progressivement – affreusement – le moment où il prendrait ce désir dressé dans le gouffre bien trop bon qui se creusait derrière ses lèvres.

Quand enfin vint l'instant, aucun des deux ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un grognement appréciateur. Leurs corps se mirent à bouger de concert, hanches et tête, sans jamais se forcer l'un l'autre, dans une danse plus brûlante encore que la précédente, accompagnée d'une musique de gémissements étouffés résonnant dans la pièce vide.

Et chacun, dans cette chorégraphie connue depuis le début des temps, approchait un peu plus du septième ciel, à leur propre surprise, ne pensant pas qu'un tel acte puisse jamais leur laisser atteindre un tel degré de plaisir.

Les respirations se firent courtes.

La semence jaillissant.

Le sang incandescent.

Les corps tendus.

Le bleuté recula.

Le roux cria.

Et l'orgasme déferla sur eux, forçant le passage de chacun de leurs nerfs, dans chacun des membres de leur corps, pour saturer leur cerveau jusqu'à ne plus sentir que ça jusqu'à l'infini.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes silencieux à tenter de reprendre leur souffle court, faire le point sur les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés si vites, si étrangement, comme si leurs pulsions avaient pris le pas sur leur raison, dans ce baiser ensorcelant qui avait corrompu leurs sens.

Ils étaient à présent aussi gêné l'un que l'autre, ayant fait là l'expérience si prenante d'une explosion de sentiments inconnus. L'infirmier repris pourtant rapidement le contrôle de la situation.

_Bien, monsieur Jaggerjack, maintenant que je vous ai traité, vous pouvez repartir, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Ne vous appuyez pas trop sur votre jambe, et ne la sollicitez pas intensivement pendant une dizaine de jours. Voici un certificat au cas où vous auriez sport.

Il lui tendit la feuille après la voir signée, lui jetant un regard neutre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un fabuleux mirage né de la confusion de l'esprit. Grimmjow fixa le papier d'un air absent, surpris et déçu par la tournure des événements.

Soupirant, l'autre fit pivoter la chaise de son bureau et ajusta ses lunettes:

_Écoute, gamin, je ne sais pas ce que tu croyais, mais je ne suis pas ici pour me taper le cul de chaque élève qui passe. Je suis ici parce que ma vie a été pendant un certain temps une succession de bourdes plus grosses les unes que les autres et je ne souhaite pas gâcher ma chance, mon unique chance, de retrouver un train de vie normal pour une partie de jambes en l'air avec un de mes étudiants alors que je peux me faire qui je veux à l'extérieur.

L'adolescent lui arracha l'ordonnance des mains et, rageur, il cracha:

_C'est bon, monsieur, je ne dirai à personne que je vous ai _sucé_ dans votre infirmerie alors que vous deviez soigner une blessure que _vous_ avez provoquée.

Ichigo ricana. Il n'essayait tout de même pas de l'intimider? Parce que si c'était le cas, le gosse se trompait lourdement sur son compte. Des menaces pareilles ne l'atteignaient pas parce qu'il avait assez de relations pour le faire plier en moins de trois secondes. Pas qu'il en ait réellement besoin, il était bien assez fort pour démonter le jeune homme les pieds attachés et une main dans le dos.

_Ne pense pas qu'en me provoquant encore une fois, je te resoignerais de la même façon... agréable, dirons-nous. Je ne suis pas recommandable et à moins que tu ais envie de ruiner ta propre vie, je te déconseille fortement de m'approcher de trop près. A moins que tu veuille de brûler les ailes.

Si le début de la phrase avait été dit d'un ton moqueur, elle s'était éteinte amèrement et le lycéen n'osa rien ajouter tellement cette voix était empreinte de douleur et de regrets. Comment? Pourquoi? Que cachait cet homme si singulier dans son passé? Et qu'espérait-il en venant ici? Ne sachant que faire, il du se résoudre à quitter la pièce, non sans s'être promis de percer à jour le nouveau résident du Lycanthropie Yoake.

La fin de la journée s'était passé beaucoup plus calmement pour l'ancien voyou qui avait tout de même dû subir un interrogatoire en règle par son frère. Lequel ne fut pas très heureux en apprenant qu'il avait blessé assez gravement un élève pour ensuite coucher -ou presque- avec. Le rouquin fut également très étonné de ne pas être convoqué par le directeur Kuchiki, mais supposa que celui-ci avait des choses plus urgentes que de regretter de l'avoir engagé dès le premier jour. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Le lendemain vint très vite et avec lui, la rentrée « officielle ». Dégoûté, Ichigo du nouer avec ce qui s'annonçait comme ses nouvelles horaires: réveil à 6 heures du matin pour se préparer et mettre en ordre l'infirmerie pour les démons avant leur réveil. Parce qu'il y en aurait toujours au moins un, que ce soit réel ou simulé, qui viendrait dès l'ouverture de l'internat pour lui dire qu'il se sentait malade/fatigué/mort/crevé/pas en état d'aller en cours, bref, rayez la mention inutile s'il y en a. Par dessus son T-shirt rouge, il enfila son vêtement de travail avant de sortir de son appartement, puis de la salle en blanc dont il ferma les portes à clefs. Il se devait d'être avec le personnel de l'école lors de la cérémonie de bienvenue et il voulait savoir à qui il aurait à faire avant toute chose.

D'une manière très surprenante, il fut l'un des premiers arrivés dans l'amphithéâtre qui servait à la réunion et il pu constater que malgré son côté noble, Byakuya Kuchiki ne rechignait pas devant la tâche. A moins que ce ne soit juste qu'il s'investissait profondément dans ses projets.

_Mes hommages, Monsieur le directeur, dit-il en s'inclinant profondément devant son supérieur, occupé à préparer la scène.

_Kurosaki... Je vois que vous n'avez pas attendu pour vous imposer dans cette école, répondit le brun.

Ne sachant que répondre, le plus jeune se contenta d'un silence qu'il espérait satisfaisant. L'homme avait peut-être attendu qu'ils soient seuls -ou presque, il pouvait voir une petite brune familière et ce délégué qu'il avait rencontré hier, Ishida, travailler pas loin- pour lui faire la morale.

_Ne soyez pas crispé Kurosaki, je ne vous blâme pas. Je dois même avouer que votre intervention a été aussi surprenante qu'efficace. Très peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir su empêcher Grimmjow Jaggerjack de faire des... bêtises.

Son interlocuteur déglutit. Il lui semblait que son supérieur ne sous-entende pas que les bagarres comme diversion du bleuté. Ce garçon avait-il un appétit sexuel aussi développé que cela? Ou alors savait-il pour la séance de soin assez spéciale qu'il s'était accordé?

_A ce propos, Monsieur, je voudrais vous avouer... commença sa bouche bien malgré lui.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Restez seulement aussi discret que possible, de façon à ce que les parents d'élèves ne sachent rien. Le jeune Jaggerjack a déjà atteint sa majorité sexuelle et il ne se prive pas d'en profiter, c'est un phénomène bien connu ici, et nous mettons régulièrement en garde les élèves contre les prédateurs tels que lui. Je pense que les gens pourrait même voir en vous une victime, cela venait à ce savoir.

_Une victime? S'étrangla l'infirmier. Je pourrais même faire en sorte qu'un homme tel que vous couche avec moi, si j'en ai envie! Je ne serai jamais victime d'un tel « prédateur » comme vous le dites!

_Vraiment?

A nouveau, le plus jeune ne pu s'empêcher d'avaler sa salive tant la phrase et son ton prêtaient à confusion. Ces doubles sens étaient-ils volontaires ou bien avait-il juste l'esprit trop mal placé?Insouciant de ses états d'âme, l'autre repris son travail, non sans lui avoir ordonné d'aider. Alors qu'à son tour, il mettait la main à la patte, il sentit l'esprit de l'_autre_, se manifester.

__Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas?..._

**_...**

__Le toucher, l'embrasser, briser sa coquille de marbre parfait pour voir son visage empreint de désir, de luxure, le sentir nu contre toi, être en lui..._

**_Tu te trompe abruti, je...**

__Tu préfèrerais l'avoir en toi, hein? Te faire baiser profondément sur son bureau si parfait, déranger ses papiers bien ordonnés avec ton corps soumis au sien, son sexe ravageant ton cul..._

**_La ferme...**

__Être incapable de te rappeler ton nom, d'où tu es, de ce que tu fais, parce tu te fait profondément ramoner par sa queue..._

**_La ferme! **

__Sentir son gland percuter ta prostate à chaque fois que ses couilles claquent contre tes fesses, jouir jusqu'aux larmes tellement le plaisir sera grand et..._

_LA FERME!

Ce fut lorsqu'il avisa les visages surpris des personnes présentes qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait crier cela à voix haute. Son trouble avait-il été si grand pour sentir ce monstre se manifester? Cette horreur était une part de lui, mais une part tellement biaisée, tellement tordue, tellement malade qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas en lui. Une bête sauvage assoiffée de violence et de sexe qui se déchainait dès qu'elle le pouvait, une tempête qu'il ne pouvait contrôler entièrement, un virus implacable profitant de la moindre faille pour proliférer et gangréner son cerveau, un parasite qui le rongeait de l'intérieur pour lentement prendre le pouvoir et apaiser ses faims primales. Il le sentait, tapis dans son esprit, souriant du tour qu'il lui avait joué, de cette confusion qu'il avait agrandie dans sa tête, de l'excitation qui résultait des images qu'il avait semées. Combien de temps encore avant qu'il ne reprenne possession de son corps? Très peu, trop peu. Il l'avait su dès l'instant où il s'était laissé aller avec Ishida. Le compte à rebours avait recommencé.

Une heure avant le début de la cérémonie, tous les professeurs et éléments important de l'administration étaient présents, babillant joyeusement sur leurs deux petites semaines de vacances où certains étaient partit, d'autres avaient passé du temps en famille. Un peu à l'écart, le nouvel infirmier regardait le directeur converser avec Unohana, la professeur de sciences, une femme à l'apparence douce et calme. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son isolement mais, il fut à son tour abordé par quelqu'un, un homme, au visage engageant, il semblait tempéré, ses lunettes sur le nez et ses cheveux bruns clair lui tombant sur le visage.

_Vous devez être le fameux frère de notre surveillant général, il semble que vous êtes très apprécié parmi notre personnel enseignant, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

_Ah bon? J'aurai pensé que Kaien n'était pas aussi bavard sur notre vie privée...

_Oh, mais Mlle Kuchiki est très prolixe depuis qu'elle a su que vous étiez affecté à notre établissement, précisa l'homme.

_Mlle Kuchiki? S'étonna le roux, il ne se pensait pas que l'homme ait une quelconque famille.

_Vous ne voyez vraiment pas? Je plains vraiment cette pauvre Rukia...

Rukia! Maintenant Ichigo se souvenait pourquoi le nom de Kuchiki lui était familier! C'était l'homme qui avait épousé Hisana, la grande sœur de sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Il se rappela soudainement la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ce brun au charme envoutant, habillé dans un kimono de cérémonie aussi cher qu'élégant qui avait fait de lui le premier homme pour lequel il avait éprouvé du désir. Cet homme savait-il tout cela lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus il y a trois jours? Sans doute... Cela éclaircissait un autre mystère: l'insistance curieuse et dérangeante de Shiro sur ce personnage. Il reconnu alors la brunette énergique qui discutait avec son frère. Celui-ci avait-il volontairement omis de la mentionner pour lui faire la surprise? Voulait-il lui épargner ses souvenirs d'enfances? Ou bien avait-il juste, avec sa naïveté coutumière, oublié de lui en parlé?

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de revoir Rukia depuis mon arrivée ici et, étant donné le temps depuis lequel on ne s'est pas vu, j'ignorais totalement qu'elle avait pris le nom de son beau frère.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton cassant, un peu en colère, car l'homme en face de lui n'était clairement celui pour qui il se faisait passer. Il ignorait si quelqu'un d'autre pourrait remarquer la malignité infernale qui émanait de lui, cette perversité qui entoure ceux qui jouissent de la souffrance des autres, qui s'amusent à porter le masque du mouton alors qu'ils sont démons. Il cherchait vraisemblablement à savoir s'il pourrait être sa nouvelle proie, son jouet qui remplacerait un autre, cassé trop rapidement par cet avare trop gourmand. Par chance, ce fut quand ce vil manipulateur voulu l'embobiner que la cérémonie commença. Et, bien qu'il soit contraint de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur scène, il n'aurait pas à supporter ses mensonges ahurissants. Cependant, il n'avait compté sur le fait que son collègue soit bien plus tordu qu'il ne le pense...

Alors que le proviseur laissait place au major du concours d'entrée pour son discours, Ichigo sentit un effleurement au bas de sa blouse, remontant lentement le long de ses cuisses pour s'attarder sur ses fesses. Choqué, il se tourna vers son voisin qui répondit à son interrogation muette par un sourire innocent et de la malice pure dans les yeux. Les doigts inquisiteurs se glissèrent bientôt sous son pantalon puis son boxer, traçant de fines arabesque sur l'arrondit de ses muscles, tombant dans le creux de ses reins, heureusement gênés dans leur avancée lubrique par la position assise de leur victime. Qu'à cela ne tienne! La main repassa le cap de la hanche pour discrètement venir vers l'avant. Tremblant, le roux n'osait pas bouger, de peur qu'on ne le surprenne dans cette position, ou pire, que ce pervers prenne cela pour une invitation. Contrôlant sa rage alors même que Shiro hurlait vengeance dans son esprit, il faisait preuve d'une impassibilité à toute épreuve. Il eut droit à un répit de bien courte durée lorsqu'il eût à se présenter ainsi que le tordu. La cérémonie terminée, il fût le premier à se lever pour quitter l 'estrade et mettre le plus de distance possible entre Aizen Sôsuke et lui, sans remarquer qu'une autre ombre le suivait.

Par malheur, cet homme semblait pouvoir le détecter quelque soit la vitesse à laquelle il s'échappait et il se retrouva coincé du côté des machines, seul avec son poursuivant.

_Que me voulez-vous? Vous n'êtes pas mon genre et je ne veux pas coucher avec un homme tel que vous. Déclara-t-il avec colère.

Il détestait se faire manipuler ainsi, comme si on ne le considérait que comme un simple morceau de viande, une chose faible et soumise au bon vouloir des gens. Sa déclaration aussi bien que son ton eurent l'heur de faire sourire son assaillant d'un sourire autrement plus conforme à ses pensées: tordu et vicieux. Sans pour autant répondre à l'injective, il s'approcha de sa proie, cet horrible rictus vissé aux lèvres, ses yeux trahissant ses intentions. L'ombre voulu agir, furieuse de l'attitude ce prof qui tenait plus de la psychopathie, mais elle fut devancée:

_Aizen, je vous prierai de laisser notre jeune infirmier en paix, déclara la voix glaciale du directeur Kuchiki. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que votre apparence de gentil professeur soit à jamais entachée par le fait que non seulement vous harcelez sexuellement vos collègues même devant une centaine d'élève, mais en plus, que vous vous risquer à les violer dans l'arrière-salle de l'amphithéâtre. Je vous ai engagé car vous m'assuriez ne pas troubler l'ambiance de cette école et il serait regrettable qu'elle soit troublé, _n'est-ce pas_?

_Certes, Monsieur le Directeur.

_Je vous signale au passage que vous vous en prenez à la mauvaise personne: le jeune Kurosaki pourrait vous faire avaler vos pieds jusqu'aux genoux d'après ce que j'en sais.

L'aura sombre qui planait sur la scène avant cette arrivée héroïque se dissipa. Aussi bien parce que le stalker avait remis son masque d'innocence que parce que le jeune homme avait repris assez contact avec la réalité pour ne pas redevenir un _Shinigami. _Par ailleurs, la remarque de son aîné le fit sourire maintenant qu'il se rappelait avoir dit ça à l'homme lors de son mariage pour le menacer s'il rendait Hisana malheureuse.

Une fois le châtain partit, il se tourna vers son patron avec un sourire engageant et ravi. Juste après l'avoir remercié pour l'avoir sortit des griffes de cet incube, n'en tenant plus, il ne pu s'empêcher de demander des nouvelles de sa grande sœur d'adoption. Mais une ombre passa sur le visage légèrement amusé de l'homme. Répondant à sa place à l'interrogation, qui tourmentait le roux, une voix féminine s'éleva:

_Alors tu ne sais pas?

**Prochain Chapitre:** "Dear Past Evils": Comment renouer avec le passé lorsque l'on a tenté de rayer celui-ci de sa mémoire? Pourquoi continue-t-il a nous hanter? Tout effacer n'est pas la solution, et Ichigo va devoir, non seulement se rappeler des bons moments brisés trop tôt, mais aussi raconter la noirceur de ses dernières années...

Qui est Shiro? Comment va réagir Ichigo face à son amie d'enfance, Rukia? Qui sera témoin de ses révélations sur sa vie dans Shibuya? Pourquoi est-il si accro à sa salle de douche (encore et toujours)? La Suite au prochain épisode!

Le Commentaire Du Chapitre:

*Mon deuxième lemon(dans l'ordre d'écriture)! Une fois encore j'espère avoir assuré et vous avoir fait(e) baver ! Pour toute demande de remboursement de clavier ou ordinateur endommagé, veuillez voir notre trésorier et avocat, Gin Ichimaru.

*C'est une confrontation faite dans le feu de l'action et qui est bien évidement due aux pulsions sexuelles de Ichi et Grimm, l'un étant un peu en mal d'homme et frustré avec sa "reconversion", l'autre parce que c'est un ado, et non à un quelconque sentiment d'amour (ce ne sont pas des personnages susceptibles d'être sujets au coup de foudre -quoique-). C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Grimmjow lui demande de le "baiser" et non de lui faire l'amour. Désolé, si l'expression a pu être interprétée comme vulgaire dans le contexte, mais, vraiment, je ne pouvais pas écrire autre chose...

*Je ne sais pas d'où j'ai sortit le mot "ordonnancement", va savoir s'il a le sens que je lui donne ici (des ordres), ça fait peut-être un peu trop, mais moi, il me plaît bien: ça rappel le côté médical de Ichigo (une ordonnance, hé hé... Oui, bon, c'est bon, j'arrête avec mes blagues pourries).

*Pour celles (et ceux!) qui auraient été déçu par le fait qu'ils ne passent pas à l'acte, je dirais que, pour moi, ce serait un obstacle à l'évolution de leur relation vers une relation amoureuse, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas écrit. Et puis, il faut laisser ce genre de chose pour la suite!

*C'est un rien grossier la façon dont Ichi rembarre Grimmjow, non?

*Atarashi = nouveau et Yoake = Aube. Donc c'est le lycée de l'aube nouvelle, une sorte de renaissance pour Ichi.

*Est-ce que Bya fait du gringue à Ichi? Je n'arrive vraiment pas à savoir... C'est volontaire ou pas? Vous en pensez quoi?

*Quand est-ce que le countdown tombera à zéro et que Shiro deviendra maître de sa destiné? (je sais ça fait grandiloquent...) Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

*Je suis d'accord avec vous: Aizen est un connard pervers et vicieux qui mérite de se faire laminer par Shiro. Et vive Bya qui sait arriver aux bons moments.

*Qui est notre ombre? La réponse dans le prochain épisode!

Le Petit Mot De L'Auteur

*Vous aviez remarqué que les persos masculins dans les fics ou les mannequins dans les pubs, quel qu'ils soient, portent TOUJOURS des boxer? Personnellement, je pense que c'est parce que c'est le plus sexy des sous-vêtements. On devrait peut-être faire un sondage... "Quel est d'après-vous, le sous-vêtement masculin le plus sexy/ qui met le plus en valeur les hommes?" ça sonne bien non? Répondez si vous le voulez, vous aurez le droit à un bonbon.

Je m'excuse également auprès de tout ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui la trouvent à leur goût parce que je publie aussi souvent qu'il y a de nouveaux volumes de Hunter X Hunter (c'est à dire... pas souvent). Pour savoir où j'en suis, je vous conseille de vous connecter sur mon blog. (lien dans le profil)

Merci beaucoup à vous.

Nat-kun


End file.
